to always return
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Nunca ha sabido bien como amar... Harry/Draco. (Algo mas del sexto año, oculto entre las sombras, por supuesto, no podría ser de otra forma.)


Harry Potter es de la Jotaká y cia :/ No me dan ni un jodido euro por esto.

note. Huum, eh, esto me ha salido de no sé donde, hace un frió de los cojones y me resfriare(mas), pero, no sé, ugh, quería subirlo. Es una viñeta, tal vez hayan mas, no lo sé. Primera vez que publico algo de Harry Potter y primera vez que escribo de ellos en particular, y aunque el Drarry me ha tenido absorta bastante estas ultimas semanas, la que realmente me hizo escribir, y lo digo así porque mis dedos casi me obligaron, fue Kradcitta, que, joder, escribe tan bien que duele, y sangro (por dentro, claro) y me rió y me vuelvo adicta. No tiene casi nada decentemente terminado y hace años que no publica una mierda, pero igual, la amo. Jo, eso, a ver si merece algún review.

.

* * *

**to always return.**

By: Sadie Malfoy

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Te voy a querer hasta el amanecer,_

_sera nuestro pacto,_

_ un secreto de sangre, y besos bajo las sombras_

_(desvencijadas, sucias, perfectas)_

_Voy a quererte porque tu me quieres de vuelta_

_voy a quererte porque no puedo no hacerlo_

_voy a quererte porque te odio y te amo_

_voy a quererte, pero, por favor_

_(por tu bien, por el mio)_

_guarda silencio._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(*)And your heart's against my chest,**

En realidad, si se parara alguna vez a ser sincero, Harry se daría cuenta, pero, de todos modos ¿de qué serviría?

nada. No mucho, al menos.

.

**your lips pressed in my neck.**

Así que no, no se para a pensarlo cuando lo espera en algún pasillo oscuro de hogwarts, ni cuando lo acorrala contra la pared o cuando entierra la cara en su cuello y muerde y lame y gruñe y vuelve a morder. En cualquier caso ¿Quién coño podría pararse a pensar cuando Draco Malfoy está abriendo los labios de esa manera, cuando gime, cuando toca y tira el pelo y cuando aprieta un poco más cerca?

Harry no. No lo haría ni aunque quisiera.

.

**I'm falling for your eyes,**

Así que es eso, Harry no se para a pensar en por qué lo necesita, por qué cuando lo mira a los ojos le cuesta respirar y por qué no puede seguir odiándolo. Cuando lo hacía todo era infinitamente más fácil. Pero Draco no es mejor, aunque él si lo piensa, repasa en su mente esas cosas una y otra vez y, la verdad, le han acarreado varias noches de insomnio, piensa en todas esas cosas que Harry no hace porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, después de todo, porque es Slytherin y no puede simplemente bloquearlo, pero lo niega aunque lo sepa que es casi lo mismo. Así que se deja besar y morder y lamer y, a veces, cuando el lugar en el que están no es el piso, o en algún baño o pasillo, si no una manta en algún rincón seguro, lo besa suave y sin morder y le quita el pelo de la frente y, joder, que le aprieta el pecho. Le asfixia y le ahoga, le quema por dentro, pero sus labios están sellados (aun cuando se está muriendo). Y puede pensar, por un momento, que no es Draco Malfoy y solo es Draco, y no tiene que cumplir órdenes de Mortífagos ni matar a Dumbledore, y su padre no está en la cárcel ni tiene ninguna marca tenebrosa en el ante brazo izquierdo, que el señor Oscuro va a ser derrotado, no por Harry, porque no, él no va a dejarle semejante responsabilidad, siente que sería casi como traicionarlo, así que se permite pensar que lo derrotaran todos, ya sabes, uniendo fuerzas y todas esas cosas de Grynffindors y luego podrán seguir con sus vidas.

.

.

**but they don't know me yet**

Son momentos de debilidad que se permite, mientras Harry reposa la cabeza lánguidamente en su hombro, con la nariz enterrada en su cuello y los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos, como si quiera disfrutar de ese momento lo máximo posible, aunque eso signifique no dormir, luchar contra el sueño, y ahí donde sus piernas se entrelazan se siente extraño y caliente, y es una buena sensación, lo descubre casi con miedo, la mano de Harry pasando por su abdomen, su ligerísimo vello rubio, que baja y luego que vuelve a subir, en un vaivén adormecedor, y Draco siente que encajan como piezas de un puzle, algo así como infinitamente correctos.

.

**And with a feeling I'll forget, **

Draco también le acaricia así, arrastrando los dedos perezosamente, aprendiéndose su piel de memoria aunque eso ya lo ha hecho, infinitas veces, con la respiración de Harry, al que el sueño hace horas ha vencido, levantando de vez en vez unos cuantos de los mechones rubios que se pegan a su cuello, calentando la piel y otras cosas, algo menos físico y más doloroso, etéreo, como el vaho que sale de su boca en alguna mañana especialmente fría, que no puede decir con exactitud en qué parte de su cuerpo se encuentra, aunque a veces siente que comienza cerca del pecho, de entre los pulmones, porque no lo deja respirar bien, hasta que se tiene que levantar, cuando ya va despuntando el alba, para que nadie se percate de su ausencia, aunque Blaise probablemente lo sepa igual, pero el no va a hablar así que no es un problema.

.

**(I'm in love now)**

No sabe por qué (no es cierto, lo sabe tan bien que duele, pero le gusta pensar que no) pero siempre es difícil dejarlo ahí, tan pequeño y vulnerable buscando a su lado un calor que ya no puede envolverlo porque tiene que irse a hacer otras cosas, cosas desagradables que odia un poco. Así que le besa húmedo la mejilla y le susurra un "ya me voy" que suena a tortura, luego, cuando él – Harry, siempre Harry- entrelaza sus dedos y lo inclina un poco más cerca, Draco se permite besarle los labios por última vez, profundo húmedo y caliente, como lagrimas hechas besos, y ahora sí que se marcha. No mira atrás, nunca mira atrás, porque si lo hiciera sabe que se devolvería y lo besaría y se hundiría en el hasta que lo único que supiera decir fuera su nombre. Así que no, no mira atrás y Harry lo entiende y hasta lo agradece un poco.

Y, al final, Draco sabe que va a volver de todas formas.

Siempre vuelve.

.

.

.

* * *

(*)Kiss me- Ed Sheeran (¿Quien mas si no?) (L)


End file.
